disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kion
Kion (pronounced "Kye-on") is the son and youngest child of Simba and Nala, the younger brother of Kiara and the protagonist of The Lion Guard, a movie and television series inspired by The Lion King. Accessed 10 June 2014. As the second born child of The Lion King, Kion serves as leader of The Lion Guard, a team of animals who protect the Circle of Life. Background Personality Kion is described as one who "defies tradition", as he has assembled a guard that consists of creatures other than lions. In this way, he is open to other species and willing to give underdogs a chance at making a difference. He also shows signs of being level-headed, such as being reluctant to enter the Outlands, possibly due to the danger of it or his father's rule about not entering it. He's also brave and cautious at the same time. Physical Appearance Kion bears a striking resemblance to his father Simba. Small and lithe, Kion is in good shape, bearing slight shoulders, pronounced chest and a moderately well-muscled build. His fur is light gold, while his muzzle, paws, and underbelly are all lighter in color. Although his lower eye shades are also light, his upper eye shades are chestnut. He has light brown eyes and a maroon nose. His most distinctive features are his ear rims (which were inherited from his father) and a tuft of red fur on his head that is the beginnings of his mane. Unlike cub Simba's tuft, it is swept back in a style similar to that of his great-uncle Scar's. Kion has a mark on one shoulder in the shape of a lion's head, and bears spots on the backs of his lower front and back legs. Appearances ''The Lion Guard As part of tradition, Kion, as second born child to The Lion King, he serves as leader to The Lion Guard, a group of animals that protects The Circle of Life. Due to being both the leader and fiercest member of the group, Kion has a power known as the Roar of the Elders in which when he roars, the lions of The Pride Lands past roar with him. It also appears that in a recent clip released that he has a sibling rivalry with Kiara. Trivia *Kion is the second-born cub of Simba and Nala, after Kiara, who is his only official sibling. Accessed 11 June 2014. *Interestingly, all of Simba's children's names begin with "K" (Kopa, Kiara, Kion). *He resembles his unoffical brother Kopa. *The mark on his shoulder used to be a paw print, but a sizzle reel showed that this was swapped out for the current lion head. *Kion isn't the first second born child of the Lion King to take on the role of leader of the Lion Guard. As his great uncle Scar was leader of the Lion Guard before the events of the first film, but he tried to use his power to overthrow Mufasa. But when the rest of The Lion Guard refused to help him, Scar used the Roar of the Elders to destroy them and because he used his powers for evil, Scar lost his Roar of the Elders. Gallery BN-DD736 king2 G 20140609142911.jpg The-Lion-Guard-8.png The-Lion-Guard-6.png The-Lion-Guard-1.png Simba, Nala and Kion.jpg|Kion with his parents Simba and Nala The Lion Guard Kion's Friends.jpg|Kion with the Lion Guard The-lion-guard-disney.png|Kion with Bunga KIONZFILMU.png KIONZFILMU1.png Kion.jpg Kion and Mufasa.jpg|Kion and Mufasa Kion egrets.png The Lion Guard Return of the Roar.jpeg Screen Shot 2015-10-12 at 10.16.13 AM.png|The Lion Guard assembled Imagetlgrotrskkt.jpeg|Kion with his sister Kiara and their father Simba Imagetlgroftrkktzbtp.jpeg|Kion with Bunga, Timon, Pumbaa, Kiara, Zuri and Tiifu References Category:The Lion King characters Category:Disney Junior Characters Category:Lions Category:Characters Category:Males Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Princes Category:Heroes Category:Kids Category:African characters Category:Unofficial Disney Princes Category:Royalty Category:Official Disney Princes